I Won't Leave You
by DreamWriter26K
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow & Gibbs rescue a child who is being beaten by her father. Jack doesn't expect to become protective of her or be hunted down by her father who wants revenge.


" I Won't Leave You "

Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs watched a burly man drag a girl by her hair,out of her hiding place, near the docks. The huge man backhanded the girl viciously across her face, causing a spilt lip.

"What did I tell you I would do to you if you ranaway again, brat?" he roared, jerking out a long strip of leather from a pouch on his side and doubling it.

The girl was on her knees before him sobbing.

" N-no, no, please, Father! Please don't!" she cried,trembling.

" You'll get what you deserve, brat,mark my words!" the man shouted, bringing the strap down across the girl's back and shoulders.

The little girl shrieked in pain but the man ignored her and continued the beating. When the girl tried to protect her head, he tore her blouse, exposing her back.

" We should stop this!" Gibbs muttered, as the man rained down more harsh blows upon the girl.

Jack nodded as if making a decision and stepped forward; Gibbs followed him.

" Oi', there! That's enough!" Jack commanded, striding toward the pair.

" Who are you to interfere with my business? " the angry man demanded, turning to Jack.

" Captain Jack Sparrow. " Jack replied, grinning slightly.

" Oh, a pirate. " the man scoffed, " By what right do you claim to interrupt me while I teach my brat a lesson? "

" It seems to me, that said " brat" has been properly taught said " lesson". I believe, you should let her go. "

" Oh, you do? " the man stated, sardonically and then smiled at Jack before quickly bringing the strap around to hit him.

Jack stumbled backwards when the strap hit his neck, leaving a bloody mark. Drawing his sword, he leveled it at the man.

" Defend yourself, sir. " he challenged, as the girl crawled her way over to Gibbs.

Gibbs helped her stand, supporting her weight; as Jack and her father engaged in a duel. The man was fast for his size but Jack was faster. The fight was over swiftly and both the man's arms were wounded.

Jack turned to the girl and spoke: " He won't be hurting you for a while,lass. "

" Thank you for s-saving me, he was going to kill me. " she whispered.

" Then you can't stay here, for he will try again as soon as he recovers. Mr. Gibbs, take her aboard. "

" Aye, Captain. "

Jack wiped the blood off his blade and without a glance to the wounded man, he followed them.

" Come, luv, let's get you settled. " Jack escorted the girl to his cabin.

" What's your name, lass? " Jack asked once inside.

" El-Ellisa Taylor. " came the stammered and whispered reply.

" Ellisa, you seem tired. Would you like to rest here on my bed? "

" Yes, please, sir. If you don't mind?" the girl spoke softly.

" Of course not, luv. Here, " he handed her one of his clean shirts. " Since yours is torn. " he explained to her puzzled expression.

The girl held onto her own shirt very carefully before she reached out a trembling hand to accept the offered one.

" Th-thank you. " she whispered, lowering her head.

Jack patted her on the arm and then left her alone. Ellisa waited a full five minutes after he left, before she let her own blouse fall and slipped into his shirt. It was very big on her, she was only a young girl and he was a full grown man. Rubbing her sore scalp and gingerely touching her swollen lip, she sat down on the man's bed. Her thoughts re-played the day's events and she found herself crying once again. She just couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible things her father had called her. She was only twelve, practically still a child and he believed her to be capable of nasty, unbelieveable things. She cried because of what he had said and because she had no one around to defend her honor. Her back hurt badly but her heart hurt worse. Ellisa curled up on her side and continued to cry. Within an hour she had fallen asleep. That's where Jack found her a few minutes later, tracks of tears, still on her face. He stood staring down at the young girl, thinking.


End file.
